


Ice

by MegaKlaine



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP basically.<br/>Slight reference to sub/dom tendancies<br/>blow job, blaine riding Kurt.<br/>Bottom!Blaine.<br/>Klaine Advent day nine: "ice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

They had been doing this forever. Kissing and touching. Each touch led to teasing. Soft caresses and harsh pulls. Layers had been shed until they were both in only their boxers. Teasing with kisses and touches and only because of a stupid bet. A stupid bet that they could both do this without wanting more. That they wouldn't break under the pressure of a handsome, hard fiancé and have sex. Nope. They  _could_ be innocent if they tried... It was of their worst, or best ideas they had ever had.

Blaine had finally pinned Kurt onto the bed, his mouth hot and heavy. His tongue swiping into Kurt's mouth at every opportunity he could get. Kurt writhed underneath him, whimpering and moaning.

"Blaine, please. Please, please touch me" 

Blaine pulled back his hazel eyes blown wide with arousal as his heart raced. "Are you sure, Kurt?" he teased, his voice soft.

Kurt groaned, tugging at Blaine's hair. Getting him closer for more kisses, more contact, more, more,  _more_.  "Blaine Anderson I swear if you don't touch me right this second I will spank you."

Blaine froze above Kurt, a whimper escaping him 

"I-is that a threat or a promise?" Blaine said, his voice soft as Kurt groaned another frustrated reply.

"For god sakes Blaine, suck me!" Kurt finally said pushing Blaine's head down and Blaine's grin widened.

"Told you I'd win" he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows, before tugging off Kurt's boxers. Kurt's cock sprung free, long and hard. Blaine took no time in leaning down, licking up the length of the shaft before letting his lips cover his teeth before he sunk down with an appreciative moan.

"Oh-oh my god, Blaine. Yes!" Kurt hissed as his hands tightened into the curls on Blaine's head, freeing more of the curls from their gelled cage. Blaine bobbed as Kurt moaned and panted. Spit ran down Kurt’s cock, it was wet and loud but perfect. Dragging up on Kurt's cock, it was too soon when Blaine’s mouth popped off. His hair looked wild, his lips red from sucking Kurt’s cock.

“ _Oh_!” Kurt breathed, his body thrusting up into nothing “Blaine, what’s wro-“

“Iwantyoutofuckme” Blaine mumbled, his cheeks flushed red. It wasn’t like Blaine to be bashful. He was normally so vocal and sure.

“Of course, baby. I’d love to. Roll onto your back?” Kurt asked as he moved, leaning up onto his elbows.Blaine shook his head as he kneeled up

“I want you to fuck me like this” he said soft, moving as he was straddled over Kurt, his hand guiding Kurt’s hard cock to his hole.

“Oh. _Oh_!” Kurt smiled and reached for the lube, nodding. “Of course, baby. You can always ask to ride me”

Blaine’s blush spread to his neck as he nodded and gasped, two of Kurt’s lubed fingers teasing at the entranceway of his hole. One after another and soon Kurt’s fingers were sliding deep into Blaine, crooking to brush at his prostate. Blaine moaned loud, his body rocking back onto Kurt’s fingers.

“M-more Kurt. Please. Want you. Need you. Now. Please, please!!”

Kurt smiled as he moved his fingers out of Blaine and adding more lube he gave himself three firm strokes before moving his cock to Blaine’s entrance.

“Okay Blaine, okay” Kurt panted pressing the head of his cock to Blaine’s hole.

Blaine moaned as he lowered himself down onto Kurt’s cock.  His muscles quivering. His mouth opened in a gasp.

“God Blaine, you’re so tight” Kurt grunted, making sure to hold himself still for Blaine. His breath was taken away from him though when Blaine stared to move, letting himself gasp and moan as he rode himself down and over Kurt’s cock. “o-oh my god baby. So good” Kurt moaned, his hands grabbing onto Blaine’s hips and he started to fuck up into Blaine. Each thrust was met with a moan from Blaine. Blaine’s head was thrown back as his body moved. Searching for pleasure, using Kurt’s cock to get it.

The moans grew louder and the room filled with the sound of Blaine moaning. Kurt grunted as the sound of slapping skin followed each movement of fucking up into Blaine. Kurt’s heart sped up as he felt the heat coil low in his stomach. He moved one hand to take Blaine, stroking his cock to his thrusts.

Blaine cried out loud, whimpering as he shot over Kurt his body slumping. Kurt’s thumb dug into Blaine’s hip as his hips sped up. Thrusting harder into Blaine, and finally with a groan he came deep inside of Blaine. Panting blissfully in the aftershock.

“love you”

“love you two”

Neither of the two boys noticed the ice slowly forming on the outside of the bedroom window as the snow continued to fall in the New York winter. Only the mutters of confessions of love and praises mattered to the happy couple.

 


End file.
